User blog:Golden8King/Disney Allstar Battle
The other day, I was looking through the ton of files on my computer and wanted to do some clean-up and re-organizing but then I came across some of my old projects from a couple of years ago. But looking through them, it occurred to me how much I changed over the past few years - from a creative standpoint, that is. So before showing this one project to you, I had to do some changes because I wasn't happy with some of my choices I did back in the day. So here's a list of characters I wanted to include a couple of years ago: *Aladdin (Aladdin) *Rapunzel (Tangled) *Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Alice (Alice in Wonderland (Tim Burton Version) *Hades (Hercules) *Rinzler (Tron Legacy) *Jack Sparrow (Pirates of Caribbean) *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Bolt (Bolt) *Mulan (Mulan) *Agent P (Phineas and Ferb) *Merida (Brave) *Mary Poppins (Mary Poppins) *Flik (A Bug's Life) *Marsupilami (Marsupilami) *Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) *Rope Girl (Teamo Supremo) *Kim Possible (Kim Possible) *Jake Long (American Dragon) *Goliath (Gargoyles) *Simba (Lion King) *Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *Randy Cunningham (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) *Sergeant Valhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) *Vanellope (Wreck-It Ralph) *Phineas and Ferb (Phineas and Ferb) *Sulley (Monsters inc.) *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Oswald) *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Tin Soldier (The Steadfast Tin Soldier) *Beast (The Beauty and the Beast) *Mikayla (Pair of Kings) *Chase (Lab Rats) *Dipper & Mabel (Gravity Falls) *Chicken Little (Chicken Little) So what I was aiming for with this project (as far as I remember) was a Smash Bros. clone - a huge difference from my recent projects, as I am trying to get as far way from Smash Bros. as possible (not because it's a bad gameplay but I just want to be more unique and creative). Now, I think I was aiming to include lesser known characters and those you wouldn't expect to see in a fighting game. But as far as I can see, like none of the characters listed above really fit into that category. Thus, naturally, I did a bit of retooling for this kind of "revival". First of: The characters. 'Characters' With the characters, I mainly tried to focus on original Disney properties and decided not to include Marvel nor Star Wars characters entirely (I included Big Hero 6 because 1. I like it too much and 2. the movie adaptation is so far away from the original comic book). Furthermore, I restricted the amount of charcters from Pixar and tv shows to get in, hence the cut of Goliath. Plus, I tried to go with characters who don't really fit into a fighting game, such as Dipper and Mabel, Timon and Pumbaa, Pinocchio and Chicken Little. And one last thing, I added a "one-character-per-franchise"-rule. So here are the 29 characters include in the game: *Kim Possible (Kim Possible) *Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Timon & Pumbaa (Lion King) *Dipper & Mabel (Gravity Falls) *Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear) *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *Genie (Aladdin) *Syndrome (The Incredibles) *Sulley (Monsters inc./University) *Rinzler (Tron Legacy) *Agent P (Phineas and Ferb) *Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Baymax (Big Hero 6) *EVE (WALL-E) *Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *Rapunzel (Tangled) *Mulan (Mulan) *Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) *Hades (Hercules) *Beast (The Beauty and the Beast) *Chicken Little (Chicken Little) *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Tarzan (Tarzan) *Elsa (Frozen) *Merida (Brave) *King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Pinocchio (Pinocchio) 'Stages' In the past, I haven't thought much about anything other than characters when it came to projects like this - something that has, of course, changed by now. Thus, there isn't much to tell you guys about in this category. But I hope to make up for the lack in numbers with descriptions. Andy's Room '''(Toy Story) : Andy's Room is Buzz's homestage and is a rather large arena with many toys such as these spelling blocks, rollercoaster and "box-buldings". The central piece of this arena is Andy's bed one keeps bouncing up and down. Jumping exactly when you jump up doubles the height you jump up at. On this stage, there may be a lot of cameos to be found. From Rex, over the Potato Heads and to the obligatory Woody. ''Dinosaur'' stage : A rather small stage. It starts out in the trees of a jungle before the branches the characters are fighting on break and land on the head of Aladar who walks around a large valley with many different dinosaurs viewable in the background. Eventually, he reaches a new tree and the cycle starts a new. Some of the branches are bouncable but these may eventually break, sending the character offstage. '''Game Central Station (Wreck-It Ralph) : A medium-sized stage that starts out in Game Central Station but keeps switching between it, Sugar Rush, Wreck-It Ralph and Hero's Duty. All four version have a similar size and layout but different hazards to watch out for: GCS has none, Sugar Rush has some bypassing racers (including a cameo from Vanellope), Wreck-It Ralph has an 8-bit version of Ralph destroying the stage and Hero's Duty has some Cybugs attacking the fighters. Agrabah (Aladdin) : A medium-to-large stage that takes place at Agrabah's market place and the roofs above its buildings. A lot of jumping is involved in this stage as it has several layers of platforms. Some platforms like the stands are bouncable while others are thick so no-one can pass through them. Furthermore, the Carpet can be seen flying high above some buldings, acting as some sort of safe-haven for too beat-up fighters. Additionally, the main focus of this stage are the stands that can be attacked in order to get items (usually fruit to heal up your damage) out of them. This is not the only way to get items, though. The Rabbit Hole (Alice in Wonderland) : There are such movies that make me sleep no matter what. Not that these movies are terrible or anything but they're just so soothing and peaceful that I fall alseep every time, at least as a kid. And Alice in Wonderland was such a movie. I never got passed the rabbit hole scene (at least as far as I remember) and I still remember having dreams about it. I don't know, it always intrigued me. But to get on with this blog, this stage is a rather special one as you can't get KOed at the sides but only from downwards or below it. The entire stage is made up of small platforms that it's very easy to fall down. Luckily, there are umbrellas, exclusive to this stage alone, appearing from time to time. Furthermore, the White Rabbit and Alice can be seen falling down in the background. 'Assist Trophies' ATs work exactly like in Smash Bros.. You pick them up as an item and the AT helps you out for a bit (in most cases, in a few, the summoner of the AT is affected by the AT's effects, too). *'Chernabog' (Fantasia): When summoned, the background as well as the stage darken and Chernabog appears behind the stage. It does nothing but make the stage hard to see (make platforms invisible etc.). *'Hercules' (Hercules): When summoned, Herc attacks the currently leading fighter with punches and uppercuts. Similar to Little Mac from Brawl. *'Sebastian' (The Little Mermaid): The background is exchanged to a stage for an orchestra. Sebastian appears in front of the camera, blocking off the view of a certain part of the stage. He directs a musical number of Under the Sea and once finished, he and his orchestra disappear. *'Mickey Mouse' (Fantasia): Mickey has two different effects: In Team Battles, he changes up the partners temporarily, forcing you to team up with your enemy for a short while. And in regular battles, he messes with your controls. *'Emperor Zurg' (Toy Story): Similar to Dark Samus from SSB4, Zurg shoots a few shots from his blaster and creates a protection shields from the ground-up. He eventually, disappears. *'Flora, Fauna, Merryweather' (Sleeping Beauty): Similar to Gardevoir in Smash Bros., these three create three individual spheres that protect the summoner from projectiles and some other attacks when inside the sphere. *'Jafar' (Aladdin): Jafar appears in the background and attacks the other fighters with fire balls and punches. Luckily, Iago flies around the stage with Jafar's lamp in his claws. Attack Iago enough and Jafar disappears sooner than usual. *'Mushu' (Mulan): Mushu summons a few fire works that fly around the stage and explode when either hitting the ground or a fighter. The fire work deals great damage and knockback. *'Hiro Hamada' (Big Hero 6): Along with Hiro, a large number of Microbots are summoned. He uses them to form large hands that try to knock other fighters offstage. This makes him similar to Isaac from Brawl. So, this is the end of yet another blog. I hope you like my ideas and who knows, maybe I'll return to this project one day? Not right now because I have a lot of other projects going on at the moment and I try to keep them at a number that enables me to work on them pretty much non-stop. Anyway, thanks for reading this far and I see you in the next blog. Whatever that might be about. Bye-bye!! :D Category:Blog posts